


Make Believe

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, M/M, Masturbation, Metamorphmagus, Unrequited Harry/Teddy, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, questionable use of morphing abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: Teddy looks into the mirror. His godfather gazes back.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for BBTP 2020 and inspired by the prompt "Teddy/self (as whoever) -- morphing in the mirror".

Teddy looks into the mirror. His godfather gazes back. Green eyes darkening, the shadow of stubble on his jaw. Hands stroke down his bare torso, coast over the slight paunch of his stomach. The trail of hair from his navel, blossoming at his groin. Teddy's eyes roam across scars: the lightning bolt, the locket, the dragon-fire burn on his thigh. Just once he spied on Harry while he dressed, but Teddy's body remembers it all. 

He should feel guilt. Shame over this desire. But need floods all other emotions away. He wraps his hand around his godfather's cock and pretends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
